


Cornered (Sammy x Henry)

by DespairfulQueen



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Age Difference, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, just a tiny text piece i wrote while i was bored, this is before game time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairfulQueen/pseuds/DespairfulQueen
Summary: Henry was surprised when Sammy cornered him. His usual cold demeanor was as prevalent as ever, almost creepy in this moment. Seems he finally got tired of waiting and decided to take matter into his own hands.





	Cornered (Sammy x Henry)

"S-Sammy? What are you doing?" said Henry, slightly scared. The young blonde has cornered him. They were all alone in his sanctuary. "What am I doing? getting the thing I've been waiting for. You're not running away from me anymore" said Sammy with lust in his blue eyes. He was completely focused on Henry, who was blushing. "You think I didn't notice how you look at me? Pretty cheeky of you, going for someone half your age" taunted the young blonde. Henry was fidgety. "I-I wasn't-" "You could have just asked, you know." Sammy interrupted him, "I think you're pretty adorable" he said as he lifted Henrys chin. His face was getting even redder.

"Enough messing around" said Sammy as he placed both his hands to Henrys sides, trapping him. He moved his face closer to the nervous man before him. Despite being tense, Henry didn't flinch. He closed his eyes as Sammy softly kissed him. He quickly moved down to his neck, nibbling at his partners soft, dark skin. Henry unbuttoned his shirt to allow Sammy to move to his lips to his shoulder. Sammys kisses began to turn fiercer and became light bites. Henry bit his lip in pleasure and started breathing slightly faster. Sammy moved his hands from the wall to his partners hips and pulled him closer.

Sammy moved his hand to put his thumb in Henrys belt. He flinched a bit and looked at the lustful blonde before him. With quick efficiency, Sammy unbuckled the belt and slipped his hand down Henrys pants. He started breathing heavily. His glasses were slightly crooked and he moved them out of the way, placing them on his head. Tense doesn't even begin to describe how he felt. Sammy, however, was as calm and collected as ever. In that moment, smirky, even.

Sammy smirked to himself as he felt around, enjoying the whimpers of the tender man before him. He noticed that it was already hard. Within seconds, he got it out and began stroking it up and down. Henry reflexively closed his eyes and let out a short moan. The soft fabric of the glove rubbed against his sensitive skin, building up the pleasure. Henry was breathing heavily and trembling. He was gripping at the wall behind him as Sammy was picking up the pace. As he was stroking faster, he places a hand on his lovers firm chest, feeling his racing heart. The short and quiet moans filled the room and Sammy was really enjoying watching the larger man melt in his hands.

After a few minuets, Henry couldn't handle it anymore and arched his back as he threw his head back. Sammy smiled as he heard the adorable moan filling his ears. He moved out of the way and let his lover release it all over the floor. The intense feeling and weakness led Henry to fall to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Sammy dropped to his knees as well and ran his fingers through his partners soft hair. Henry felt exhausted and fell into Sammys arms. They held each other tightly and stayed liked that for a few minuets as they felt time itself slow down for them.


End file.
